Miss Yuki
The lovely Miss Yuki meets Frankie. Mr. Brown consoles Frankie afterwards. Initial Setting: The Eclipse Timeline: Followed by Chase! *Yuki wonders if Frankie will let him pet his hair too? *Frankie "Sure sweetheart, if ya'd really like to." B) *Phoenix wouldn't suggest that. But he can't really tell you that since he’s not there. *Remi snrks. *Frankie Smoldering look to Yuki. *Yuki figures it's only fair to touch everyone else's hair since everyone touches his. *PET* *Frankie's hair is not soft or nothin. Ladies didn't usually want ta do this. Oh well. He continues to watch Yuki.. hm.. *Yuki still enjoys himself, anyways. *Frankie This felt nice... ahh... good body, too... tall... reeaaal great stomach... humm..... pretty flat though... *Yuki hopes his boss doesn't catch him doing this, he's gonna be in so much trouble. Oh well. Steven would not be mad. he'd take pictures and hold it against him for the next ....forever. He'd probably give Yuki a gold star. Maybe a hug *Frankie purrs "You’re... you’re new, yea? What's your name, sugar?" *Yuki Sugar? That was a new one. He doesn't stop what he's doing though. "Yuki..." he replies plainly. *Frankie maybe he'd... haveta stop slickin it back... if the girls'd do this more often.... "Beautiful name...suits ya perfect..." *Yuki thinks this fellow is flirting with him...odd. "Thanks?" He lingers his hands for too long, leaving a trail of frost in Frankie's hair...well, he won't notice, he's sure of it. *Frankie shivers. But it's all good. "Some kinda ice thing goin, Miss?" He leans into Yuki slightly. More, please. *Yuki holds back a snicker. 'Miss'. Right. He'd forgotten about this guy and starts to wonder how long he can get away with it. "Just a little..." He replies, adding in a bit of a sultry tone in his voice. *Frankie Oh. Oh he liked her... He'd have to ask Phoenix about her when he visited next time... "'S a fiiinee vibe, doll... snowflakes and biting cold and all that jazz- ahh..." he sighs happily as Yuki pets him. *Yuki is enjoying this far too much right now. He carefully threads his fingers through Frankie's hair, trying to not pull, or get his fingers frozen to his hair, "As long as it's not uncomfortable for you.." *Frankie shivers blissfully again. "Not at all, sweetheart..." he reaches up and brushes Yuki's cheek. Wisps of light follow his hand. "Quite the opposite..." *Yuki hadn't expected that, Frankie's hand felt so warm that it surprised him. He smiles to himself, wishing he could return the gesture properly, but it doesn't stop him from leaving his hair and tracing his fingertips just under Frankie's jawline. "You're too kind.." *Frankie The hand is cold and gentle and /wonderful/. He moves in closer, resting an arm around Yuki's waist. Girl was really flat. And cold... "Aw sweetie, you're freezin.." Frankie leans in, warmly breathing on Yuki's neck. The wisps spread, and a dull light appeared wherever the two make contact. *Yuki sucks in his breath. This guy was getting pretty serious, though he'd be lying if he didn't like the attention as well. Nonetheless, he smiles at Frankie, returning the embrace all too eagerly, "I'm always cold..it's okay..but you're nice and warm.." *Frankie matches the smile with a lurid grin of his own. "Well... le’ssee if you can fix that, least for a little while, hmmm?" The light blooms around the two. He brushes Yuki's arm affectionately... really.. firm.. huh. "You work out a lot then, sugar?"... *Yuki raises an eyebrow at him, wondering if he's starting to clue in, finally, "I guess you could say that." He's still trying to not speak too much, just in case his voice clues him in too much as well. *Frankie ! The tone of Yuki’s voice... hell... the words themselves... the glowing stops. He grabs Yuki's shoulder and holds him away, looking at him up and down..... *Yuki is trying to not smile too much but he's not sure if he should be more amused or worried for his own safety right now. "Problem, hon?" he asks, playfully. *Frankie turns pale. He stares with angry bewilderment- when Yuki speaks, he goes red, and only fury remains. "YOU'RE A MAN." *Yuki feels a little nervous now, Frankie was pissed. "Oh, baby, I thought you knew?" He replies, though that probably wasn't the best response considering how angry he looked. *Shandrel watches this exchange with extreme amusement. Shandrel texts >>Our Yuki is trolling Mafioso, I am so proud of him ~ <3 *Steve >> B) *Frankie roars, and heaves Yuki away. "NO I DID NOT FUCKIN KNOW, YOU GAY FUCK. DON'CHU DARE CALL ME A FAIRY,' I'LL FUCK'N KILL YOU'!" He throws off electricity, but his flush is more from sheer embarrassment then anger. Probably. Not that it mattered. *Shandrel is just cackling from a safe distance *Yuki "I..I didn't.." Boy, was he ever touchy! It wasn't that big of a deal was it? He wasn't about to get close to him now with all that electricity sparking everywhere. "It's not my fault you couldn't tell!" *Frankie "YOU SAID THOUGH- AND THE HAIR TOUCHING AND-" Frankie cannot burn more red. "AND YER DRESSED LIKE A FUCKIN' DAME. WHAT THE HELL???" HE'D KILL HIM... But... the last thing Frankie wanted to do right now was go near the horrible, half naked man again. *Yuki dusts himself off, debating just how badly he wanted to taunt the man. "I'm not...and you liked it, there's no shame in that." He smirks at him, "Don't worry though, I won't tell." *Cross wants to give Yuki such a hi-five right now but he does way too much UG sympathizing as it is *Frankie "I DID NOT-" he grabs the other man, pulling him close, in a similar gesture to earlier, but at the same time completely different. He controls himself just barely enough so as not to electrocute Yuki. Still sparking, he hisses softly. "You'd best not, you little flit, 'therwise it won't matter who yer workin for, I will make it so you never fuckin talk again." *Cross gets the hell away for the rest of his break because he doesn't want to get electrocuted during his workbreak. *Shandrel popcorns *Yuki doesn't like this feeling..he can feel the electricity dancing around him, making his skin prick with sensation. He bites his lip and glares at Frankie, he should have known he had no sense of humor. "It's a shame..nice looking guy like you with such an ugly temper.." *Frankie "HRK-" He shoves Yuki away again, and is immediately covered in a new wave of electricity. "You just shut your filthy flit mouth. If I ever hear about this again, from anyone, you'll be so fuckin' sorry," he growls. Furious, he exits the club, leaving a slight char on everything in his wake. *Cross gets bumped into despite his avoidance attempts 6_9 Cross probably could have taken a bar seat and not stand in the open there. *MR. BROWN is outside, leaning on Frankie’s car and using his phone *Shandrel gives Yuki a big thumbs up *MonaeBot walks past Frankie. "Hey F-...." she steps out of the way. Even she can tell that his emotion right now was one of constipation. Humans and their bodily functions *Frankie buzzes with furious static and completely fails to notice Monae. *Yuki really hopes not too many people saw that. More for his own sake,than anything, though he shouldn't have pushed is luck. He sighs, "Well, it was good while it lasted." *Cross "No shit haha" *Phoenix I leave you alone for five minutes *Cross has this sudden sense of dread for some reason, like he's being watched. Cross orders another rum and coke. *MonaeBot still is having difficulty telling the difference between some facial expressions :Ic MonaeBot ate up some of that electricity as Frankie walked pass, so she'll forgive him for not saying hello P: *Frankie STORMS UP TO HIS CAR. LIGHTNING FUCKING EVERYWHERE. He turns to Brown with a fierce growl. "What the hell do you want??!" *MR. BROWN calmly stands straight. "to drive you home, lest you run someone over" he looks at how sparky Frankie is "...or blow a fuse" *Yuki needs a drink now that all the adrenaline's worn off. "I..need something really strong." *Cross "Irish car bomb." He orders one for Yuki because he is a butt. *Frankie "Dammit I got a driver for that. Um. Not running people over..." He growls and the flush returns. "Just go away, Brown. I am not in the mood right now." *MonaeBot stands in the doorway and listens to all the conversations. c: *MR. BROWN slowly takes out a cigarette and holds out one for Frankie, "I can tell" He eyes the robot and lights his own cigarette. "Would you like me to call the girls over, dance it out of your system hmm?" *Frankie growls internally.... but... that... might help... He takes the cigarette gratefully. "..." He smokes, and relaxes a fraction of a degree. The sparking slows. "...Yea. Tha'd be alright. I guess." He takes a hand off his car. *Yuki "I don't see why he was so mad, I was being nice." *Cross shrugs. "I'd be mad if my dance partner turned out not to have titties." *Yuki sulks, "Well, it's his own fault for making assumptions in the first place." *Shandrel poutyfrown at Cross >:/ "Oh I see" *Cross never thought Shandrel was a lady so no confuse happened ok :lc "Hey no I didn't think you were a lady first zat's different. I just like knowing what I sign up for ja?" XD Cross is talking out of his ass again. *Yuki "Serves him right for calling me miss. And I don't dress like a woman, how rude." *Shandrel acts more offended than he actually is. "Whatever~" Shandrel makes plans to troll Frankie another day *Bit CASUALLY HEELIES INTO ECLIPSE.... *Cross thinks Shandrel could werq that eyeshado-uhoh Bandito *Bit sits in an empty booth and hunches her shoulders. NOPE. *Yuki wrinkles his nose at the drink. Well, it was strong, just like he'd asked. "Mmnn...can I have another one?" *Cross "Another? only if you finish it as fast as ze first they curdle if you don’t drink em down quick hahah. Another Irish car bomb - wait two. Two please." Miguel was going to harangue him for this sooner or later *Yuki thinks that would be the worst...curdled drink...he just decides to shoot the thing down in one go. "HHaaaa...oh man that is strong..." *Cross the hardest of hardcore drinking. *MonaeBot waves at Mr. Brown. She mimes 'Is he ok?' to the gentleman. *MR. BROWN shoos away the robot "Yes yes, he's fine" he opens the passenger door for Frankie to get into then gets into the driving seat. He takes out his phone and starts texting. He texts amazing fast, like a 16 year old girl rather than a grumpy old man. "Location preference Mr. Valentine?" *MonaeBot look a little sad when she is shooed away. Her shoulders sag, sending Frankie a text saying that she hoped he felt better soon and also his butler was kind of rude. *Frankie continues to spark as he climbs into his car. The vehicle would be fine, of course. It had seen much worse. "Brown, you don't have to drive..." Erm. “But if yer here... I dunno Mack. Anywhere but the Eclipse… please.” *MR. BROWN doesn't like robots much because they don't fall for his tricks *MonaeBot doesn't have an opinion on Brown, and hopes they can be friends one day. *Steven receives a text hoping he feels better soon and that- Oh wait, this was that Purple grease ball's phone. Steven forwards the message to Frankie :T *MB gets a text from Steven, telling her Frankie new number. MB calls it up and a restaurant picks up. B( *Yuki feels a little guilty, but more so he's offended. He's never had anyone react like that before. *Frankie looks at his new phone. Hm? Message from .... the UG boss kid??? Er. It's oh. Monae. That was sweet... and he'd have to talk to Tom about the rudeness thing. Like Brown, he texts fairly quickly, but very carelessly. @Monae>>> thx doll im sry my guy was rude 2 u ill talk 2 hm about it *MB heads into the club and takes a seat with the humans at the bar. *MR. BROWN figures out a good place to go and sends off his texts. "I know a place". He drives off deep into funk territory. "You'll like it. I swear." he heads to the Aqualux *Frankie "Brown, you always seems ta know a place," he says with a hint of enthusiasm. The cigarette, prospect of real ladies, and MB's text had begun to lighten his mood. He tries to keep his mind off of the hair petting though. *Shandrel tender touch Yuki *Yuki downs the second drink with the same vigor as the first, coughing slightly. Okay, that was enough. Pleh...he goes to sit in the back so he could sulk for a while. *MB pats Yuki's back lightly when she hears him coughing. "Drinks slower, please." *Shandrel <:C *Yuki "Sorry.." he replies, even though it was sort of silly to apologize about something like that. *MR. BROWN drives up towards The Aqualux. It’s a huge lavender building with a teal glow from its sign. There are huge fish tanks with fish swimming around and girls dressed as mermaids behind it in martini glasses, waving at the passersby. The sound of Electro swing wafts into the car when Mr. Brown opens Frankie's door. "We're here." *MB texts @Frankie >>You type funny. c: << while talking to Yuki. "Are you ok, sir? Would you like a song to brighten your mood or to dance?" *Frankie glances at his phone. Monae>>> dont no wht u mean sugr *MB @Frankie>> Hahaha <3 *Frankie @Monae>>> =) <3 *Yuki "I'm alright, just a little, ah, jittery right now." He runs his hands through his bangs. "If you'd like to sing, I wouldn't mind.." *MB spins and poses. "And what would the lovely gentleman like to request tonight?" *Yuki smiles slightly, "Just something uplifting." *Frankie drops his phone into his pocket, and immediately perks at the electro swing. Looking out the window, he stares. "Hmm...New club? Looks... well it looks thrillin, but.. didn't think this kinda place was really your style, Brown... Or are you finally emergin from your shell?" He smiiiles at the other man. Bout time! Frankie steps out into the street and takes in the club. Just what the doctor ordered. *MR. BROWN "They do an excellent fish pie." he says bluntly. "It's one of those bar/restaurant places. Don't worry though, it has plenty of space for you to 'cut the rug,'" He air quotes with a dead pan expression. *Frankie laughs at Brown's awkward turn of phrase. The man could actually be funny, when he tried."Sounds just swell. I'll pick you up a pie or two then, if that's what floats your boat." He puts an arm around the man in a friendly gesture, and walks with Harold into the club. *MB "Roger!" she salutes Leo before making her way over to the stage. She has a brief conversation with the sound system before the opening to 'You can't stop the beat.' Her foot in time with the beat. "You can’t stop an avalanche As it races down the hill~" she rolls her hips, her hand motions down her body. ”You can try to stop the seasons, girl~ But ya know you never will!" she dips her mic and winks. "And you can try to stop my dancin' feet. But I just cannot stand still! 'Cause the world keeps spinning~ 'Round and 'round." She rolls her hips as she spins. "And my heart's keeping time~To the speed of sound." mimics a heart beat with her hand. *Yuki feels a little more at ease. He doesn't know why he suddenly got so defensive about it. After all, he did intentionally play along with Frankie and let him think what he wanted. Oh well. At least the song was comforting. *MB "I was lost till I heard the drums ~ Then I found my way! You can't stop the beat!" She jumps off the stage into a power slide. "Ever since this old world began~A woman found out if she shook it~She could shake up a man~And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it." She shake and shimmies. MB finishes the song with explosions. "You can’t stop the beat!" the stage goes black and the curtains close. MB comes out and bows. The Eclipse crowd applauds wildly! *MR. BROWN frowns and removes Frankie’s arm before catching the attention of the bar maid. He sits on a stool and orders two mermaid martinis. "Before you try anything, behave. The mermaids work here." *Frankie "Ah. Sorry." Oops… Brown and the whole 'human contact' thing…. "Mermaid martinis, huh..." Frankie says without enthusiasm while he studies the mermaids carefully. No doubt about their gender. He relaxes. Not a traces of sparks remain. He laughs, finally at ease. "Behave? You know me, Mr. Brown. Would never-" Frankie meets the eyes of a very nearly topless girl. She wiggle her hips, and Frankie forgets his sentence. *MR. BROWN cracks and tries to stifle a laugh. He tries to cover it with by clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses. "Hmm, yes quite" *Frankie is startled out of his leering by Mr. Brown- laughing??? He turns back to look, but it's gone. Maybe he'd imagined it. The drinks arrive, and he turns his attention to it. It looks suspiciously... sweet. "So... what exactly is in this now?" *MR. BROWN is about to say something, but a Bar maid interrupts: "Gin, Cherry Liqueur and love sweetheart~." Mr. Brown rolls his eyes and sips his drink. He figures he'll disappear once he knows Frankie has settled down. *Frankie Watches the barmaid with interest. She leaves, and he scowls at the drink. He eyes Brown. "You know I don't like this candy crap." He watches the other man sip it. He didn't think Harold liked sweet stuff either. "It is sweet, right?" *MR. BROWN isn't fussed when it comes to alcohol, although he prefers wine and maybe a scotch now and then. "Enjoy your house special, Mr. Valentine," he says with a tone unnervingly like an old married hen. *Frankie stares at Brown, trying to discern the answer that has not been provided. "Fine" he says with the barest trace of a whine. He takes a gulp. Frankie winces but manages to swallow the cloying liquid. He glaaares at Brown. *MR. BROWN enjoys his power to make Frankie drink things he doesn't want too B] "So childish, Mr. Valentine..." He gets the attention of the barmaid and orders something stronger this time. *Frankie glowers. Why did he always fall for it? It was so fuckin idiotic- "Hey, I'm not the one who's pullin stupid pranks, ok?" He scowls at the half empty glass. "And don't you go ordering for me agai- dammit Brown!" The waitress has already left. "Not gonna buy you any damn pie," he mutters darkly. *MR. BROWN pours out scotch for two. "Lucky for me that I'm not hungry." He was ever so curious what had caused Frankie to get into his earlier state. Sure, his channels alerted him of the commotion, but not of the reasons for it. This was something he would have to investigate on his own… Asking directly is such a hassle. Perhaps if Mr. Valentine was drunk... *Frankie watches the arrival of the real drinks eagerly. "Well if that's what ya ordered, I suppose it's alright then." He sits back, relaxing again. His eyes follow the lovely amber flow while he lets the booming music wash over him. *MR. BROWN keeps pouring drinks for Frankie, but nurses his own drink. He dispenses small talk, which he is not very good at, much better at listening. "So... rough day?" B|c *Frankie drinks slowly. He wasn't exactly suspicious of Brown... that would imply Brown's behavior was out of the ordinary. It was more a natural reaction to Harold's personality. "Not particular. Ain't been workin yet today." At the thought of the job he had lined up for later, he drinks more quickly, and his glass empties. He doesn’t wait for Brown this time, and pours another. *MR. BROWN watches the fish swim round. "Should learn to organize your day better, Mr. Valentine." He says bluntly. "You were certainly in no state to 'clock in' earlier." And probably no state to do any work to tonight. if he had his way. *Frankie growls. He did ''not ''like being scolded by Brown. "'M organized jus' fine, dammit... got a late night appointment, 's all.." He gets himself a fresh glass. "N'd my sstate earlier's nona your business."Despite his words, his defenses are quickly melting under the merciless onslaught of scotch. Frankie can’t remember why he had thought Brown seemed suspiciously curious earlier. He was jus bein’ friendly, of course… and.. Huh… The music here was really swell... *MR. BROWN holds his hands up, a gesture of defeat. "Very well then." then rests his chin on his hands. "Next time I will stay at home till I’m beckoned by at your side by this blasted blackberry." He drinks his scotch at last. "I will have terrible task of telling all the ladies that you exploded into a ball of lightning. All that sobbing, not my scene" B| *Frankie "L-look- now, jussh look, ok! I din't mean it like that!!" Frankie continues to drink like he’s parched. "'nd I din't exshplode or sssomthin' stupid likess that! 'nd I won’t. Er. Haven't." He was having trouble with the theoretical stuff at this point. "Jush annoyed, wash all….” He gulps, and mutters/slurs softly, “Ss’emberasshin..." Frankie's ready to talk. *MR. BROWN figures he won't get any real answers from him. Not tonight anyway. He pays for the drinks and signals for a couple of barmaids to keep Frankie company. *Frankie is easily distracted by the girls. " Well hullo, ssweetheart... " He tries to keep his thoughts together amid all the lovely women. They continue to chatter. Frankie is doing well, and one girl leans into kiss him. He mumbles something, and she pulls back, slightly confused. "'-Nd yer'not...fakesh..." The girl looks puzzled. "Bea'iful," he murmurs, and she comes back to him. Frankie completely fails to notice Mr. Brown's departure. Category:RP Category:Yuki Category:Frankie Category:Mr. Brown Category:Shandrel Category:Cross Category:MonaeBot